philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
DWFM
DWFM is an all-news FM radio station in Quezon City, serving the overall Mega Manila market. The station is currently owned by the Nation Broadcasting Corporation, a subsidiary of PLDT Beneficial Trust Fund's broadcasting division MediaQuest Holdings. The station's all-news format is co-branded and operated as a sister to TV5 Network, Inc. which MediaQuest Holdings acquired a majority stake of from Media Prima in 2010. The station's studio is located in TV5 Media Center, Reliance corner Sheridan Streets, Mandaluyong City, while its transmitter is located in Antipolo City. 'History' 'MRS 92.3' (1973–1998) DWFM signed on in 1973 as Manila's third FM station, and the Nation Broadcasting Corporation's first FM station. DWFM began as "MRS 92.3 Most Requested Song", airing a format consisting of adult contemporary and easy listening music. DWFM quickly became the top-rated FM station in Manila, and held this title for most of its life. The success of DWFM led NBC to establish other FM stations using a similar format, including Cebu's DYNC in 1979, and Davao's DXFM. 'Joey @ Rhythms, and 923 Joey' (1998–2007) In 1998, NBC was acquired by MediaQuest Holdings, Inc., a broadcasting company owned by the PLDT's Beneficial Trust Fund. With the new ownership, DWFM's format would be changed in 1998 to become a smooth jazz station, Joey @ Rhythms 92.3 (later shortened in 2005 to just 923 Joey). As with the previous MRS format, the jazz format would also be implemented on all of NBN's other FM stations, who used other female names for their branding. DWFM's call letters were also changed to DZRU-FM for the period. '92.3 XFM' (2007–2009) In January 2007, DWFM received new management, led by radio executives Raymund Miranda and Al Torres, along with sales executive Amy Victa. After 9 years as Joey, DZRU was re-launched on April 8, 2007 returning the DWFM call letters, and dropping the smooth jazz format. The new format, 92.3 xFM, marketed as "The New Equation for Good Music", featured a format featuring a mixture of various forms of downtempo electronic music, including chill-out, electronica, house, and trip hop. Later in August 2007, xFM began to incorporate indie pop and easy listening music in to its playlistthe latter had been a staple of DWFM in its early days. However, these changes would lead to a retooling of DWFM in February 2008. The new XFM would be marketed as a "light music station"; returning to a smooth jazz driven lineup, but now also incorporating R&B and contemporary pop. At this point, DWFM was marketed as a "light" station 'U92' (2009–2010) On October 1, 2009, DWFM switched formats again, becoming the contemporary hit radio station U92. The new CHR format was also tightly cross-promoted with the television channel MTV Philippines (which had been broadcast by NBN's stations until mid-2007, when All Youth Channels took over the franchise and converted it to a cable-only service), talent was also shared between the two outlets. 'As 92.3 News FM' On October 1, 2010, the operations of NBC's FM radio stations were officially assumed by ABC Development Corporation, which had recently become a new sister network for NBC after its acquisition of a majority stake by MediaQuest. DWFM would drop its CHR format to become part of a news/talk radio network co-branded with TV5, Radyo5 92.3 News FM, alongside other NBC radio stations. The move came as part of a plan to expand TV5's news operation in order to become more competitive with the other major networks, which also included the later launch of a news network on NBC's television stations, AksyonTV.TV5 allocates P10b to battle ABS-CBN, GMA-7. Manila Standard Today. Retrieved 10-4-10.TV5 claims to be No. 2. BusinessWorld. Retrieved 10-4-10. On February 2014, 92.3 News FM was moved to another location at TV5 Media Center, Reliance corner Sheridan Streets, Mandaluyong City. 'Reporters' *Mariz Amante *JV Arcena *Ivy Bernardo *Gary de Leon *Zony Esguerra *Rey Ferrer *Joel Gorospe *Allan Lopez *Rocel Lopez *Tonel Lozano *Ruel Otieco *Hannibal Talete *Tony Tamondong Slogans References See also *TV5 *AksyonTV *Interaksyon *News5 *Nation Broadcasting Corporation External links *interAKSYON Website *92.3 News FM on Facebook * Category:News5 Category:TV5 Network, Inc. Category:News and Talk radio station in the Philippines Category:Radio stations in Metro Manila Category:Radio stations in the Philippines